halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gato 'Rade
'''Gato 'Rade '''is a sangheili warrior of the Swords of Sanghelios. He served throughout the Human-Covenant War and Great Schism, achieving the rank of Ultra before eventually becoming a Zealot in the Swords of Sangheilios. He is close with Rtas' Vadum and shares his respect for their leader, Thel 'Vadam. Gato is relatively young for his rank and title, and has an extreme thirst for honor. He has much to learn, but is a competent and capable leader of his people. Gato is an avid supporter of peace with humans and the other species who participated in the war. He is the kaidon of House Rade, and in many ways an ambassador of foreign relations. Biography Early Life Gato 'Rade was born among a large and respected clan; as such, proving ones self was leaps and bounds further in difficulty compared to other Houses. Gato was a fairly typical young elite, and like most of his kind was quickly ushered into a combat role. He enjoyed a height and reach advantage over his peers in hand-to-hand combat and sword-play, but his marksmanship abilities were low par compared to some of the higher caliber young-lings. This drove him to be a better marksman, and thus he impressed his elders; where he could have been the best swordsmen, he decided instead to be a more complete soldier. The young 'Rade was proud, but not arrogant, and said to have been charismatic and well mannered, even mild. Human Covenant War Enlisting as soon as he could, Gato fought in the waning years of the war where he quickly achieved a high status and the respect of all those who knew him. The Prophet of Restraint soon took notice, and 'Radee became his personal bodyguard and sangheili trustee. Restraint was mid-ranking San'Shyuum who had once been a high prophet, but a lack of restraint had found him deposed of his station. Instead, he enjoyed an unusual life filled with drugs and sexual exploits, much to the humor of his sangheili friend. 'Radee do not enjoy his superiors private life, but tolerated the foolish prophet because of his rank, and a fondness that had sprung in his heart for Restraint. Gato fought in nearly every major engagement from 2550 onward, and was one of the few surviving members of the original ground team during the Invasion of Reach. At the time he had taken pride in the destruction of the military stronghold, and it is likely that without him, reach could have never been taken so quickly, if at all. Great Schism As a high ranking ultra known for his leadership skills and combat prowess, Gato was one of the first targets for the brutes on High Charity. Post War Personality and Appearance Gato 'Rade is a typical honor bound Sangheili who is struggling after his loss of faith. Unlike other members of his species, Gato has completely forsaken his former gods, and is worried his people cling to what he perceives as deception. Gato struggles every day with his newfound atheistic outlook, having been an avid and vocal supporter of his lost faith. The Rade kaidon is attempting to install an independence in his people. Gato tends to reveal his youth in bashful outbursts and fits of rage, showing disgust for his peoples conservative nature. Gato works tirelessly to weld the gaps between the species of the Covenant and the humans alike. Gato is a tall and lithe Sangheilie, and said to work his blade with unmatched grace and quickness. He has two blue eyes, but they are mismatched by shade. Kaidon 'Rade is often seen drinking human sports drinks.